


Insect Bumblebee

by Poker



Category: Transformers
Genre: Bumblebee as a insecticon, Bumblebee freaks out, Insecticon activities which include being weird, Jazz hopes Bumblebee will be a better dancer, Little bits of Fluff, Little plotbunny, Optimus thinks Jazz is glitched, Red Alert panicks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poker/pseuds/Poker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumblebee is a insect name right? So what happens when one of Wheeljack's weapons backfire and change him into a Insecticon? Not a mindless clone but one of a bumblebee? This will be interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little plotbunny bumblebee that popped up when I thought about bumblebee's name. I don't own transformers but I want to.

Wheeljack's inventions during battle could be the best thing ever or backfire in the worst way possible. Even if it had to defy the logic of physics and any other law possible in the universe. It would do something horrible. Sadly this weapon was going to fall in the latter category right now.

Other than Wheeljack's new weapon, the battle was going great. Insecticons were being well handled by normal gunfire. Seekers were getting knocked out of the air making sure they could strafe the ground. The Decepticons were going to retreat soon and Wheeljack didn't see any reason not to rub it in their faces with his new weapon. That is when a very precise sequence of event happened.

One of of the insecticon's managed to bite down on a power tube. It died instantly but the damage was done. The machine began to shake and emit a hissing sound. Wheeljack backed away and most mechs retreated too. Wheeljack's weapon backfiring was not something you wanted to be close tool. The cannon-like thing began to glow about to self-combust but not before it blasted out one final blast.

This is when the next even came into play. Starscream managed to snipe Bumblebee in the back making him stumble forward into the path of the beam. The Decepticon's beat a quick retreat as some of the more trigger-happy mechs decided to get revenge. Bumblebee probably didn't survive the blast or would die in agony very soon. Ratchet hurried to the scout's aid and nearly choked at what he found.

Somehow, probably by the Insecticon bite, Bumblebee was now a insect cybertronian. Ratchet hurried to get him back to the medbay, who knows how unstable his spark may be after such a change. He still had the same colors but now he had clear octagonal wings flaring out from his back. His back was completely black with lines branching out onto his yellow front.

His spark soon settled down, fluctuating slightly. Ratchet sighed and rubbed his forehead, a human characteristic that he had picked up. With so many slaggers in his medbay, he needed some way to show his frustration. At least if he couldn't hit them with a wrench. He commed Optimus with the news.

:.Bumblebee is adjusting well to the change but I can't say anything about his attitude towards this change.: Ratchet reported to his old friend. Optimus sighed.

:.Me neither. Prowl did remark that at least now we have a small way to combat the Insecticons.: Optimus replied. Ratchet felt a flash of irritation at that. Bumblebee was obviously a Bee Insect. They collected and refined Energon, actually quite good scouts. Not good as other Insecticons at fighting but still good. It was actually a good frame for Bumblebee. He would have no chance against the Insecticons however.

:.And Jazz said that maybe with his new frame, he'll be a great dancer. Apparently Earth Bumblebees dance to communicate.: Optimus commed. Ratchet ended the comlink right there.


	2. Panic Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Transformers but I kind of own Insecticon Bumblebee.

Bumblebee came online to a multitude of warnings in his processor. His tanks churned and he felt like he was about to purge. What the Pit had happened? Did Jazz get everyone overcharged in the rec room again?

No wait, it was starting to come back to him now. They were fighting a battle against the Decepticons. He had heard Wheeljack's new cannon start to malfunction and saw him backing away. Bumblebee then decided that it wasn't too cowardly to beat a swift retreat away. He remembered a blast in his back and stumbling forward a few steps in pain as he was scrambling away.

Then everything had been white-hot pain and a low static noise. When Bumblebee concentrated, the static was still there in the back of his processor. He left off mentally poking it and sat up with a groan. He heard footsteps and saw Ratchet heading toward him. Ah frag, he was in big trouble now. "You ok Bumblebee? Nothing wrong?" Ratchet said cautiously, stopping a few steps away.

Bumblebee mustered up a rueful smile. Why was Ratchet looking so worried? "I'm cool." He said back. Ratchet started to sort through a nearby cabinet. "Well my tanks fell horrible but..." Bumblebee stopped as his self diagnosis started to register some pretty strange input. There was a extra input from ares near his shoulders that he had never had before. Then there was apparently some new systems put in, taking up space in his lower stomach.

Then Ratchet helpfully held up a mirror. Bumblebee staticky yelped as he stared at himself in the mirror. His paint job had shifted being completely yellow on the front and black on the back with black streaks across his front. Strange white wing like features emerged from his back. If that wasn't bad enough, the back of his ankles had a black spike.

He looked like a Insecticon. Bumblebee fell back on the berth in shock at what he had become. There was things that still things that were the same like his blue optics. Oh yeah and he was slightly smaller now. Primus officially hated him. "Sorry Bumblebee. I know this is a big thing to go through." Ratchet said sympathetically patting the youngling on the back. He avoided the wings, experience told him that sensor wings were sensitive.

"Can it be reversed?" Bumblebee asked pitifully. Ratchet shrugged. He really didn't know. Their experience were limited when it came to Insect Cybertronians except they were touchy about their wings. Wheeljack was working on it but had come up with nothing yet. The machine had blew itself up and had taken months to build. Who knows when they could build a new one.

"A-are you guys going to s-shoot me?" Bumblebee asked. Ratchet stared at him in shock. Maybe one of the more hot tempered ones but he would not let harm come to Bumblebee. His codes demanded it.

"No. You are a Autobot, not a Decepticon. We have no reason to shoot you and Optimus agrees. He does want to talk to you however." Ratchet said. Bumblebee pouted but still looked nervous. "I'm also scheduling you for regular frequent check ups. Primes knows how your structure will react to such a change." Ratchet said. Bumblebee pouted at the though of being under Ratchet's tender care but left the medbay anyway.

He took the back way to Optimus's office. He didn't want any of the others to see him yet even if they already knew. He hesitated in front of the door before knocking a few times. "Come in." Someone inside said. The door slid open and Bumblebee walked in. Optimus looked up from his work and saw the young scout was trembling. His new wing additions were stiff broadcasting his emotions, likely without him knowing.

"Hello Bumblebee. Fitting now, isn't it." Optimus said. Bumblebee relaxed slightly. "I still expect a report from you on this." Optimus said with a stern smile. The wings hiked up halfway, a sign of annoyance.

"Oh come on! I just woke up and I still have to write a report?" Bumblebee whined. Optimus nodded. Prowl had insisted on it though Jazz still hadn't stopped pinging Ratchet about the dancing thing. At least till Ratchet threatened him with his oh so loving wrench. Never piss off the medics, they were the ones who fixed you after accidents. They were very patient and creative with punishments.

"Yes, you will. Now go get some Energon." Optimus said. Bumblebee pouted but left him to do his paperwork.


	3. Chapter 3

Bumblebee didn't actually obey the order to get some Energon. His tank rolled at the thought of it. So instead he went to his room, the door sliding open and then shut behind him. Bumblebee flopped on the bed and groaned unhappily. His wings twitched and dipped and he started head banging on his blanket. "What in the Pit did I do to deserve this." Bumblebee said, dropping his cheerful behavior.

He attempted to roll on his back but it felt strange. Finally he compromised by rolling on to his stomach and propping himself up with his elbows. Bumblebee grabbed his control and attempted to drown out his funk with video games. A message pinged in his mind and Bumblebee paused his fighting game to answer it.

:.You have one minute to either come here to the medbay or to the rec room for some Energon. Before I weld you to the ceiling.: -Ratchet

Bumblebee snickered but turned off the T.V. He did not want to have Ratchet go through with his threat. It would probably hurt a bit. He climbed up on a chair and popped open vents. It was a bit of a squeeze, especially with the new wings but he managed to wriggle through quickly enough and find the path to the medbay. He dropped to the floor wit a nice clang. Ratchet was glaring at him.

"You know, there are these things called doors, right? They're useful things." Ratchet said. Bumblebee smirked and Ratchet shoved a Energon cube toward him. Bumblebee took a sip but nearly gagged. It was really bitter!

"What did you put in this?" Bumblebee accused. It tasted like Ratchet was trying to pour poison down his throat! Ratchet wished he could roll his eyes like a human as he watched Bumblebee pretend to choke and die. Well he was the youngest member of their base but this was just ridiculous.

"I thought so. Your newer frame needs a much more sugary Energon. Your metabolism burns and converts the energy incredibly quick. The upside is, you could probably win every high grade drinking contest from now on." Ratchet said pulling out a different cube of Energon. Bumblebee accepted it cautiously and took a sip.

It was sweet and a little syrupy. Bumblebee drank quickly, he hadn't realized how hungry he was for fuel earlier. Ratchet started to mark things on a datapad. "Lesser refined Energon is relatively easy to come by though." Ratchet said. Bumblebee nearly choked when Ratchet poked at his wings.

"What in Primus?!" Bumblebee snapped. His wings were incredibly sensitive now, and he shivered when Ratchet prodded at it again. He kind of felt sorry for Prowl to be honest. The input was really annoying.

"Just checking them over. Can you move them?" Ratchet said. Bumblebee concentrated as hard as he could and the wings twitched a little. Ratchet groaned. "Don't concentrate so hard. Your frame knows what to do even if you don't." Ratchet said. Bumblebee tried to relax and the wings buzzed as they moved. Bumblebee paused when it felt like he was going to start hovering.

"Looks fine to me. Have another cube and your cleared for duty." Ratchet said gruffly. Bumblebee sat on a nearby cube as he slowly sipped on the new cube. This was going to take a lot of adjusting. He didn't want to see the others at all until maybe this thing could be reversed. Or not.


	4. Chapter 4

Bumblebee jerked as the Decepticon alarm went off. Already?! They were fragging annoying. The alarm stated they were at a power plant some twenty miles away. He got up and headed for the door only to get stopped by a arm. "Oh no. You ain't comin' with us." Ironhide said. Bumblebee hissed slightly, almost reflex strangely.

"But you guys need as much help as you can get!" Bumblebee argued. Another arm pulled Ironhide gently away.

"Ratchet cleared him for duty. Which reminds me, Wheeljack wants to look at you when you get back." Optimus said. Ironhide submitted and headed out the doors, transforming into his truck form. Bumblebee steeled his processor and transformed. He couldn't walk all of the twenty miles, that would make humans go nuts. 

What he wasn't expecting was the new form to feel almost natural. His wings buzzed as he hovered in midair. Bumblebee only realized one downfall. He couldn't talk in this form. All that came out were clicks and hisses. :.Feels alright. I'm good to go.: Bumblebee commed. The vehicles zoomed ahead and Bumblebee kept up as well as he could. His wings ached after the first few miles so he alternated gliding in between.

:.Remember, you probably shouldn't challenge the insecticons. I don't know how your programming will react and they will win.: Ratchet lectured. Bumblebee snickered as he did a backflip.

:.When in doubt, fire t'll their dead.:Ironhide chimed in. Ratchet starting using the comm to scold him as Optimus starting doing one of his legendarily long speeches. The humans and mechs had bets on how long he could go for. Bumblebee felt the vibrations in his wings long before he saw the Decepticons. Prowl felt as well, laying out a strategy.

It kept him far enough away from people who had a chance to take him down. If he met the Seekers in midair he was doomed. Hive? Bumblebee nearly came to a dead stop in midair. For a moment, he swore he heard something echo in his mind. Must be nothing he decided. He gained altitude until he was hovering at quite a distance from the ground. A data packet of Decepticons present was data burst to Prowl.

The Seekers were mostly defending on the other side of the field but started to spread out as the Autobots came in. Bumblebee leaned the spike on his tail was sharp enough to damage but it was only when Jazz got him some explosives that he really started to slag things. At least the Insecticons were unable to be present, they had enraged Megatron again. Megatron retreated with his army not even being at full size in the first place because of the battle from before.

:.YES!.: Bumblebee cheered over the comms. He still got it. Ratchet kept berating the twins for trying to jump Skywarp and Thundercracker at the same time. The resultant sonic boom nearly shattered everyone's audios. Bumblebee followed the rest from the sky as they headed back to their base.

_________________________________

Megatron growled as he opened a comm channel. It was not going his way lately and now he had something even worse. And he hated talking to these mechs. Shrapnel answered the comm and could hear Kickback arguing with Bombshell in the background.

"Can you tell me,"Megatron said icily,"How the Autobots managed to get a obedient Insecticon?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the Decepticons know about the new member know but they don't know it is a old member.


End file.
